Fanficking On The Edge
by TAs On The Edge
Summary: A group of *fanfickers* enter briefly into the world of LJ Summers' story, A New Morning, just before the big fight. It's all fun and games around the bonfire, with the entire pack at La Push joining the Cullen Clan, and special guest SM herself. AU!
1. The Bonfire

...Welcome to...

**...FANFICKING ON THE EDGE**...

Where we sit on the EDGE of our seats, waiting for our favorite stories to update...

We don't wait very patiently sometimes...sigh...

Once, when we were waiting for an update on LJ Summers' **A NEW MORNING**, we got together at a bonfire:

_A fangirl sideview of Fanfickers on the Edge! In which a group of fanfickers enter briefly into the world of LJ Summers' story, A New Morning, just before the big fight. It's all fun and games around the bonfire, with the entire pack at La Push joining the Cullen Clan. I see a lot of blushing faces..._

And that makes CHAPTER ONE...

Featuring the mad fanficking skills of:

**.Bells**

**Elise B.**

**LJ Summers**

**katmom (Kathie)**

**Eirelav (Val)**

**Shapeshifter (Shapes)**

**jtrs98 (Marie)**

**jazzvamp90 (Autumn)**

**kejce (Kris)**

**None of us own the characters created by the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer.**

**But each of us really do enjoy making them jump through our hoops as we create Fan Fiction with them...**

* * *

**_...Fanficking On The Edge..._**

**Bells' POV**

I shifted my weight again as I stared out at the waves. I could hear them crashing below us against the cliff. The sky was just beginning to lighten from the dark pre-dawn grey. I turned to Elise, "You know sitting here on the ledge wouldn't be half as bad if my butt didn't keep falling asleep!"

She chuckled and grinned back at me. "You're telling me! Oh! We should go get lawn chairs or something," she exclaimed, straightening up from her stiff position on the rocks.

"Elise, that is brilliant! Let's make a trip to Newtons and we can get some chairs and blankets and a cooler…"

"And some of those plastic ponchos," she added. Yes, we would probably need the ponchos at some point. It wasn't raining now, but it was overcast as usual. I glanced up at the sky, it was a solid grey that was lighter behind the trees where the sun was rising, but that didn't bother us. We were too busy fanficking.

"Let's hurry so we'll be back by the time Val has posted the new updates," I told Elise, but we were both already half way up the path before I finished. Nessie, Jake, and Seth were walking towards us down the path as we came to the car. I heard Elise's breath hitch a little as I noticed my own heartbeat accelerate. I knew it would be even worse tonight at the bonfire when we were surrounded by vampires as well! That was going to be embarrassing.

"Hey Bells, Elise! Are you guys out there sitting on the edge again!?" Seth asked us in disbelief. I think we were both blushing a little, but we also had wide grins plastered across our faces. He returned our grins with a wide happy grin of his own. I still couldn't get over just how big these boys were. They towered over us, but Nessie was perfectly at ease sandwiched between them.

"I'm pretty sure they don't leave," Jake chimed in. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Nessie rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Well, I like having you girls around all the time. Where are you going now?"

"Newtons," Elise and I said together. "But we'll be back soon!" I added.

"Ok, well, make sure to tell Mike to put it on the Cullens' tab alright?" Nessie said while giving us the no arguing look.

We returned from Newtons awhile later with six folding chairs, two large sleeping bags, enough ponchos for an army, and a large cooler. Val was waiting for us with a large pitcher of sweet tea. "Hello ladies! I'm about to go open the thread, but LJ, Kathie, Shapeshifter, Marie, Autumn, Kris and I will all be back later to set up for the bonfire. Watch the edge ok, don't get too close today!" She shook her head, smiling, and then she was heading back up the path to take care of her Super Mod duties. We settled back down with our iced tea and watched the sky lighten over First Beach as we waited for updates.

* * *

**Elise's POV**

"Deep breath, Bells, take a deep breath," I said softly as I elbowed Bells gently in the side, trying to help relieve some of the anxiety that was evident in her posture. "We will be all right; the others shouldn't be much longer."

"Yeah, I know, it's just I really wanted to read more of 'A New Morning' today," Bells replied, shifting a bit in her seat on the rough ground. We had been sitting here for what seemed like forever; well it was at least long enough for some of our extremities to cry out in protest. "Ugh, I am numb again, can we walk a bit?"

"Of course," I replied, standing up stiffly and a bit unsteadily and holding out a hand to help pull Bells to her feet. "Are there no new updates yet?" I asked, though I knew as well as she did that there hadn't been any updates in days. "You know we can go cliff diving as a distraction, well when the guys get here anyway. Hmm I really hope this drizzle doesn't get any heavier before the bonfire."

Bells nodded her agreement as we stepped out on our walk. "Careful now, Bells, not too close to the edge." We walked a bit in companionable silence, making a small loop through the tall trees of the Pacific Northwest, before we turned back to the makeshift camp we had set up. Thank goodness for that Mike guy we met at Newtons. He really had seemed to be completely taken with Bells, though she had made it very clear, more than once, that she was already with someone else, but some people just can't seem to take a hint. I had a quiet chuckle over the disappointment that was evident on his face when he had finished ringing us up, with a heck of a discount I might add. We thanked him and left without giving him a second glance, let alone the phone numbers he had surely hoped for. We had giggled all the way back to the truck before heading back to La Push to set up camp on our edge.

"What's so funny?" Bells asked, pulling me to a stop to take in the grin on my face, a smile spreading on hers as well.

"Just thinking about that Newton boy and how much he seemed to like you," I teased her. Bells laughed with me. "I hear that Jessica girl might be bringing him with her to the fire tonight."

"No!" She gasped, her eyes going wide, but with a grin still tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Who invited her anyway?!" I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a knowing look.

"LJ, of course, she said something about wanting to watch the different dynamics play out, or something along those lines. You know how she loves to watch people squirm," I answered, trying to rein in my enjoyment of the awkward situation to come.

"How very Midnight Summers Dream of her," Bells said with a wry grin and a sideways look at me as she turned to continue our stroll. But that just did me in; I bent over nearly double with laughter, and had to catch my breath before we could move again, tears of mirth streaming from my eyes. As I finally reduced myself to occasional giggles we made it back to the area we had cleared for our camp.

As we sat down around the fire pit, which would later be home to a roaring bonfire, we were still laughing sporadically. "You know, after setting up camp and sitting on the edge for a while, I sure could use a nap before everyone else gets here," I casually mentioned, trying to stifle a jaw cracking yawn. Bells laughed a bit as she yawned as well.

"I suppose a quick nap would be smart, so we can be a livelier group later, we do have a couple of hours before even the guys get here to finish setting up, we might even get to get a couple of dives in before it gets too dark," Bells agreed, pulling together the comforters that we had brought with us. She smiled as she threw mine over to me and we both settled in for a quick nap before the festivities were to begin.

~-~-~-

"Wake up. Wake up! It's just a dream!" Bells cried out as she shook my shoulder, gently at first then more forcefully as I continued thrashing about in the cool air, struggling to shake off my dream.

"Emmett's cheating again," I think I heard myself mumble as I tossed and turned on the hard ground. I knew I was still asleep, didn't I? Hmm, did I? Sleeping on the edge had led to serious discomfort, but there was really no avoiding it. Where else could we have gone? "Huh? What? Did you say something?" I was finally able to ask groggily as I pushed myself up stiffly into a sitting position.

"Umm, you were dreaming? And you said something about Emmett cheating? What was that about?" Bells asked, barely able to suppress her laughter, I suppose at the expression I wore. I felt my face for the betraying expression and finished by rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Uh, yeah… we were racing cheetahs while riding on the guys' backs, on an African safari, trying to make it up the mountainside to the ledge that was at the top… Strange dream really, but it was really fun, till Emmett started cheating, he started grabbing the cheetahs by their tails to slow them down, then would release them and run off so they would attack the rest of us. Jasper and Edward had to fight them off before continuing the race to the top… Wow, what a dream. It was really warm there though, in my dream," I finished lamely with a sigh as I snuggled back down into my still warm comforter trying to find that spot where I had been most comfortable on the hard ground. I found a few extra rocks and shuffled them out of the way.

"Ha! Save a cheetah, ride a Cullen!" Bells crowed as she rolled around in a fit of giggles, she definitely got a good laugh going at my expense before she checked her watch, still snickering away, "all right, back to sleep Elise, we still have over an hour, sweet dreams," she added mockingly before turning over and returning to dreams of her own. As her breathing evened out, I sighed and brushed some of the light dew off the outside of my comforter before drifting off into oblivion myself… I wondered if there would be anymore cheetahs…

* * *

**Bells' POV**

I felt the wind pick up around me and it was singing. A haunting, beautiful lullaby in a language I didn't know. Then the wind spoke my name and rested on my arm… My eyes fluttered open and Elise's quizzical gaze came into focus before me. "Bells? Did you say something?" She had reached over, her hand rested gently on my arm. Her voice was still thick with sleep too.

"Oh….uh, I don't think so?" I answered back, but it came out like a question too.

"I thought maybe you said my name, but then you were humming something," Elise said, "it sounded like a lullaby." I laughed then because we were practically having the same conversation, only reversed. Elise nudged me in the side with a grin.

"Oh, my dream," I suddenly recalled, the giggles fading as images came rushing back into my mind. I slowly uncurled my arms and legs as I filled Elise in on my dream. It had seemed so real. We were in Scotland with Shapeshifter. It was a darker grey in my dream than it was here in La Push. It was also raining. We sat watching the sea and there was a girl there with the most beautiful red curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were so light they seemed clear, like diamonds, as they sparkled in the filtered light. She was singing us a beautiful and haunting Scottish lullaby. We all had tears in our eyes when she was done.

"Wow," Elise whispered as I trailed off. "I wonder what she was singing about?" I hadn't even realized I'd been whispering too. The wind picked up where we were sitting and we both shivered.

"Oh, and Maggie and Siobhan were there too," I remembered. "They came walking over the hill as the girl finished singing and greeted us like old friends. They asked if we ever left the edge just like Seth had!" We both giggled and sighed – a common reaction after Seth said anything to us. I wished I could remember what they had said to us; maybe I would recall it later. I glanced down at my watch. We'd been asleep another hour and half! Elise went to stand, but she lost her balance and about toppled over the cooler before I grabbed her arms to steady her. "Channeling a little too much Bella there?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget who we call Bells," she shot back at me smiling. Touché! We continued laughing as we rolled up the sleeping bags and comforters. The rest of the TA crew should be here any minute, then the wolf pack and the Cullens not long after. The grey sky was turning orange as the sun began to drift down towards the water. I could sense the excitement between us as we worked and rearranged chairs around the fire ring. If we hadn't taken that nap, I'm sure we would have exploded by now! I heard someone coming up behind us and turned expecting to greet our girls. I was caught completely off guard by who greeted me instead. My chin was on the ground as I stared in disbelief, and all I could do was slap Elise's arm weakly to get her attention. She turned around and became a statue as well.

"Oh, hi guys," none other than SM herself greeted us. "I didn't mean to scare you, but Alice told me you would be up here." She smiled at us as we stood there frozen. Elise recovered first and grabbed my arm as we took a step towards Stephenie.

"Hi…wow…um, I'm Elise and this is Bells," she introduced us. I regained my composure then and smiled back.

"It's great to meet you," Stephenie said, "Alice has told me all about you guys and I was so excited there was going to be a big bonfire tonight!" We all sat down and chatted and laughed while we waited. She was so easy to talk to and the three of us fell easily into comfortable conversation. I hadn't even noticed the others joining us. Their eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight of our guest.

* * *

**LJ's POV**

I'd met Stephenie at an Arizona Writers' Conference a couple of years back, so it was pretty cool to touch base with the lady again. I did NOT tell her about the story I wrote based on her Twilightverse, though. Way too weird. If she rolled her eyes like Edward Cullen, I'd die from sheer mortification.

Instead, I propped up my laptop and called up the story one last time. I had an epilogue to rewrite, because all of a sudden I had found I wasn't writing just for me and my kid, but also for a bunch of wild wolf girls and vampchicks who were getting all EDGY about this stuff.

Freaked me out!

"What's your playlist?" a male voice inquired.

I tried to ignore him. He got all huffy. I leaned my head back and back and back and looked way the hell up to see Paul, Jacob's brother-in-law!

I SO did not want to mess with that guy's temper. He'd phase and knock me flat over the cliff or into the bonfire and my story would be TOASTed. No way.

So I scrambled to my feet and wished it were Embry instead, but no... Embry of the liquid eyes was haunting the steps of none other than Mistress Val! I wondered if Val knew she had a willing werewolf at her beck and call? Was he imprinting? That'd be.... awkward... The idea amused me though, so that I was smiling when Paul snorted at me again.

"I said, what's on your playlist?" he demanded, his voice hard and near violence.

"Why on earth would I have one of those?"

"Lemme see your iTunes."

"Get your hands OFF My Computer!"

Of course, I had no choice but to let him have it when he started tugging at one corner. In desperation, I called out to Kathie, but SHE was actually recording the voices of the vampires for use in her next story: _Honey and The B_, which will deal with her favorite couple involved in a Greenpeace adventure of the future. Well, sort of. Actually, the couple is from the future and they go back to the past to try to save the future...

Wait, doesn't that sound like another arena of fanficking entirely?

I shook that off. She already had it started and was entering the story in the _Time Travelers and Shapeshifters Rock_ contest. I made a memo that she should make sure to add some honeyed lemon to her story. You know, sweet and sexy. Right.

"Hey, you've got a stupid playlist," Paul decided, having plowed his way through my security passwords and finding my inner sanctum.

"Why don't you go ask the girls what they write to?" I begged, pointing to SM, Elise and Bells, just for starters.

"Because they're flirting with Seth!" Paul snorted and growled and even shivered up his arms and I wondered how many scars Rachel had to show for his bad temper. Thought that it might make a good one-shot. Made a mental note.

"Everyone flirts with Seth," I reminded the volatile fellow. "And you're married, remember? Imprinting? Jacob's sister?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but why does SETH get all the attention?"

"Maybe it's because he's a nice guy?"

Paul tossed his head. "Yeah, right. Anyway. What's with all this Weird Al junk? And what the hell is this? Twelfth Century dance music? Gregorian chants? And no, you can't be serious. Scottish folk music? You write to this stuff? What kind of screwed up mess is that?"

"Mine. Now be nice or I'm going to feed you to Emmett Cullen."

Paul shoved my laptop into my hands and ran off at superhuman speed.

"You so owe me, sis," I heard from the other side of the bonfire.

I settled back into my lawn chair with the awesome cup holder. "I so know it. Wanna arm wrestle?"

He was still laughing when Stephenie Meyer rose gracefully from her seat, grabbed a bottled water, and told Elise and Bells to take Very Good Care of Seth. "You have no idea how many women are trying to pair him off with someone unsuitable," the author of All We Survey murmured under the crackling of the fire. "You have better sense, I hope."

"Oh, we at TA are always on the lookout for suitable pairing," Bells assured her.

Elise blushed beautifully. "Honest. We'll take good care of him."

I tried to return my focus to my epilogue. I was having to research alternative power sources for the Pacific Northwest and I didn't want to screw it up again because I hated it when I made mistakes. I also had to make sure to tie up a heretofore forgotten loose end...

"Don't forget me!" It was the young voice of a girl.

I turned and winked at Claire. "I haven't. I've got you all taken care of in a whole 'nother story."

She rolled up on her toes, eyes beaming with excitement. "Is Quil in it, too? He's my best friend." She looked around, half-expecting to see him behind her.

"He is," I assured her, determined to give nothing away. "You just keep him close, okay?"

Claire bounced off and I was ready to pull OUT my hair already. I had to think, shard it all...

_Pern_. Oh yeah. Them. Forgot them. Gotta write my Weyr an email. I typed another memo to myself.

Closer to the edge of the cliff I scooted, determined to get away from the distractions. They were making me nuts. Only to be confronted by Jessica Stanley!

"Gak!" I squawked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Newton?"

"You invited me, 'member?"

I scooted my chair even closer to the cliff's edge and hoped – fervently – that she would just disappear.

Back to work.

_Epilogue _

.... "I think it's time, Ness," Jacob said, closing up the house they had lived in for the past sixty years.

"Me, too. I miss my folks."

"I miss Blondie."

Nessie laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "You must really be getting bored!"

A long, sleek car pulled silently toward them, the windows dark. "Black residence?"

"Yep," they said in tandem.

"Great!" the driver cried, leaping boisterously from behind the control panel. "I owe you about sixty years of newlywed jokes!"

"Emmett!!!"

* * *

**Kathie's POV**

I needed to clear my head before everyone arrived for the bonfire. I nodded to those that were getting things ready and I made my way over to the Edge. Spreading one of the ponchos that Bells and Elise had bought at Newtons out on the damp ground, I sat and hung my feet over empty space, the waves crashing far below me. A little anxiety started to form in my chest when I realized that there was _so much_ open space beneath my feet. I glanced over my shoulder and whispered, "Jasper?"

He and Alice had arrived at the parking area at the same time as me. We had walked up the steep incline together. Jasper had mentioned my state of mind, said that he knew I was feeling a bit sad. When I had agreed that that was the case, he had offered to cheer me up if I needed him to do so. At the time I thought that I'd be okay, but now…with the twilight settling in and the expanse below my feet, I thought that maybe a bit of Jasper inspired ease would be good.

At my whispered call, he smiled, nodded, and suddenly I felt much better. I whispered a "thank you" and turned back to look out over the ocean. The breeze was crisp in my face, a slight tang of salt just making it better.

It was silly; really…what did I have to be so sad about? Just because a couple, well, a few, of my favorite fan fics were coming to a close? Just because a story that Kris and I had entered a fic into hadn't had the good sense to name us the winners? Just because I had total writer's block over the ending of my own story?

Yes, silly of me to feel sad. Tonight there would be so many good friends around: human, werewolf and vampire. There would be yummy food and loud music.

I already had _Honey and the B_ almost ready to enter in the _Time Travelers and Shape Shifters Rock_ contest. All I had to do was write a lemon between Alice and Emmett, which was so weird, but the contest rules called for it. At least it wasn't a lemon between Carlisle and Bella! Then it would be done. I really shouldn't feel sad. So, staring off into the deepening twilight, I focused on how to make that lemon work, maybe Kris could send me some more lemon bones…

"Holy Crow! Would you look at that sunset?" A warm body sat beside me on the spread poncho. I glanced over and nearly fell off the precipice…

"Stephenie?" I couldn't believe it, the creator of all things Twilight had just plopped down beside me.

"Yes, Kathie…" She handed me one of the two bottles of water that she held in her hands. "Alice said that she thought you could use a bit of cheering up, although I think that Jasper is already helped you with that!"

I glanced over at Jasper where he was directing the young wolves in the placement of the wood for the bonfire, much like a Major in the army would. His waves of ease had tapered off as I had felt better on my own. He caught my eye and we smiled at each other.

Turning back to Stephenie, I answered her, "You really made a good one there, didn't you?"

Her laughter joined mine as we turned and looked back at the sunset. "Actually, I don't think that there was a bad one in the bunch. Well, except for James and Victoria…oh, and a couple of the Volturi."

I just looked at her, and then we both broke into raucous laughter. "You've got that right!"

The sun sank below the horizon and a definite chill overtook us. We got up and looked towards the crowd gathering for the bonfire. Embry was standing near Val; they were in a deep discussion. Seth had his arms around Bells and Elise, keeping them tucked close to his sides, keeping them warm. Their faces had soft blushes on them and they looked like they just might faint. Good thing he was holding on to them!

Paul was picking at LJ. Stephenie and I both laughed when we saw her smack his hand before he did actually get her laptop away from her. Marie, Autumn and Shape were standing and talking to Alice and Rosalie while Emmett and Jasper helped finish setting up the bonfire.

There were so many others milling around, it was hard to keep track of everyone.

A sudden quiet settled over the crowd and heads turned to look at four newcomers to the group. Jacob and Renesmee, followed by Edward and Bella, approached those gathered there. Well, actually, the crowd parted for them and they made their way front and center.

"It's time…" Stephenie said as she stepped away from me. I followed behind her as she made her way to the newcomers and the piled wood. The crowd sounds started up again as she greeted the four of them with hugs and kisses.

Quil, with Claire on his hip came near her with a lit torch in his hand. "Here you go, Stephenie. As our guest of honor, you can start the fire…"

She took it in her hand and with a wide smile on her face, plunged the torch into the center of the dried wood. A huge whoosh sounded and the fire was reaching towards the sky. Everyone took several steps back as the heat expanded to encompass those there.

Emily called out, "Food's ready!" and a mass of people, but not vampires, made a rush on the tables that were piled high with goodies.

I had a plate of food in hand as I chatted with Marie about the spider that she had held that day, a shudder rippling down my spine as she talked about it. "It was this big!"

Suddenly we heard Bella's musical voice raised in anger. We turned to see what was happening.

"Jessica, NO, she's not going to rewrite the story so that YOU get Edward! Not in this lifetime…and as an immortal…that's a very long time!"

* * *

**Val's POV**

I parked where I was told to and quickly surveyed all that I brought with me. Deciding to leave the mod suit in the car (Elise would be so amused to discover just how close to the truth she was about that – complete with a kick-ass sword!), I simply grabbed my Mystical Keys and the jug of sweet tea. I always forget something, so I knew I'd be returning to the car at some point.

As I headed up the path, I pondered how we all ended up in this situation. The fanficking section at TA had grown so much over the past few months. I was thrilled with all of the new authors, stories, reviewers, and readers that had been joining us. So many of our talented authors had a habit of leaving chapters off on a bit of cliffhanger, though. It was exciting, but left us all hanging on, wondering what was about to happen. Hence, our current position on THE EDGE.

We had all been on the edge for so long, it almost felt like home. It just made sense for the bonfire to take place there. I was looking forward to getting together with all of the TA girls and hanging out on that edge together. All of the werewolves and vampires that would be in attendance were a huge plus as well. There was about to be a whole slew of gorgeous creatures convening in one spot and I could hardly wait to see all of them. A certain tall, muscular, beautiful Quileute popped into my mind and I shook that thought right out. "You have a job to do, Val. There's no time for hot Native American hunks of yummyness right now," I quietly reminded myself.

After arriving at the spot, I saw Jacob, Nessie, and Seth speaking to each other. Showing off my natural grace, I tripped over a twig or something and stumbled. A certain special dream came true when two very warm, strong arms caught me before I could do any real damage to myself.

"You alright there, Val?" a deep voice asked after letting go of me.

I gazed into Seth's sparkling eyes and felt as if I was channeling Bells and Elise as I giggled, blushed, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm good."

Nessie quietly chuckled. Jacob wasn't even attempting to cover up his loud, obnoxious laughter, though.

"Shut up you big goober!"

"Come on, Val, you know you love me."

"Sure, sure," I told him. Okay, that felt weird. The past year of my life, ever since I started my own fanficking adventure, Jacob Black had been living in my head. Well, not literally, but I heard his "voice" at the most random times. I had even picked up on a lot of his sayings. It was incredibly irritating. He was right, though … I still loved him. Changing the subject as quickly as possible, "Where are Elise and Bells? I thought they'd be here already."

Nessie responded, "They were, but they had to run to Newton's for some supplies. They should be back soon"

"We should head out and take care of some things before tonight. We'll see you later, Val," Seth said.

Jacob broke out in laughter again as I blushed. Jerk. Nessie gave me a quick hug and they took off down the path.

I slowly made my way closer to the edge. It really was beautiful. I was quickly lost in my thoughts about fanficking. My latest Jasper chapter was giving me trouble. I wondered if he could give me any help with that. I wasn't even going to bother to talk to Jacob about my issues with him and his story … he'd just laugh at me again. And Caffeinated; I wasn't going to go there with Bella and Edward. I didn't think they'd be too happy with me about that one.

The laughing voices of Bells and Elise grew closer and I was surprised to see them carrying six folding chairs, two sleeping bags, a shockingly large number of ponchos, and a large cooler. How in the world did they drag all of that stuff from the parking area by themselves?

I was waiting for them with a large pitcher of sweet tea. "Hello ladies! I'm about to go open the thread, but LJ, Kathie, Shapes, Marie, Autumn, Kris, and I will all be back later to set up for the bonfire. Watch the edge, okay? Don't get too close today!" I had to look out for my girls.

After handing over the tea, I headed out again. Mod duties were calling my name. The next couple of hours were spent doing the usual … reading fics, checking out comment threads, unlocking and relocking threads, viewing the most recent posts, checking email and PM's, etc.

I ended up back at my car, knowing I had forgotten something, but I didn't have a clue what it was. Typical.

"Val!" a lovely, feminine voice exclaimed.

I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle approaching. All of my attention was given to Esme at first, because we all knew what would happen the instant I focused on Carlisle. "Hi, Esme! It's wonderful to see you again!"

She wrapped her strong, cold arms around me and I returned her embrace. She smiled knowingly. "Surely you remember Carlisle?"

Oh yes, surely I do. The typical embarrassing reaction came to the surface: my heart rate increased, breathing became ragged, intense blushing occurred, and my tongue wasn't working right.

He smiled that beautiful smile and I thought I might faint. The thought of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation from Carlisle made me giggle like a school girl.

"Hello, Valerie. Are you feeling alright?"

"I, uh, um, I … yeah?"

He tried to cover up his laughter. "One of my favorite things about you; you're always so eloquent."

"HA!" I blurted out, clearly insane and unable to control myself. We all laughed together and I finally felt a little more at ease. There was just something about Dr. Daddy Carlisle that always brought forth a strong reaction from me; so embarrassing.

I finally gave up trying to remember what I was forgetting in my car and walked with them to the bonfire. On the way, I remembered a favor I needed to ask. "Carlisle, I was wondering if you might be able to help us with something."

"I'll do what I can."

"You know Bells and Elise, right?" He nodded and I continued. "Well, lately things on the edge have been very intense and they've been having a difficult time waiting for things. Would you mind giving them a crash course in patience and tolerance?"

He looked excited. "Not at all! I would love to spend some time with Bells and Elise!"

Before we knew it, we had arrived back at the edge. They went off to speak with some of the others that had already gathered and I was frozen in place. Stephenie Meyer was there. The Queen of All Things Twilight; the creator of the world and characters that had so captivated me and millions of others … she was there … on the edge … with us. Wow.

I was so proud of myself for keeping my fan girl squeal inside and not terrifying the poor woman. She was having a conversation with Marie, Shapes, Autumn, and Kris. They seemed to be very engrossed in whatever she was saying.

Back on task. I had a job to do. I walked around, checked on things, made sure things were in place for the bonfire. I don't know why I did this, it's not like I had any clue what was going on, but I did it anyway. As I walked, it occurred to me that I was being followed. There was this intense heat behind me. Naturally, I assumed it was Jacob trying to catch me doing something embarrassing, so I ignored him.

Looking around, I checked on the TA girls to make sure they didn't need me to do anything. Elise and Bells were very happily snuggled up with Seth, and he looked pretty content, too. Kathie was sitting on the edge, and LJ was trying to get her laptop back from Paul. I glanced toward the other group, expecting them to still be involved in their conversation with Stephenie, but instead, she was walking right toward me.

Okay Val, try to not make an idiot out of yourself, I thought. I took some deep, soothing breaths.

"Hi Val," she said. How did she know who we were already? It was like she was Santa Claus or something.

I tried to think of something intelligent to say. What do you say to the woman whose writing changed your life? How do you speak with the person that created so many wonderful characters and situations that have entranced you? My mind was a complete blank. I had nothing.

Trying to speak, I took a deep breath and proceeded to have one hell of a coughing fit.

"Do you need a drink or something?" she asked.

Before I could even respond, a large, dark hand reached around me with a bottle of water that had the lid removed. That was odd. Jacob was never that attentive with me. I thought he'd be back there laughing. I took a small drink and calmed myself. Without even turning to look at him, I said, "Thanks, Jake."

Stephenie laughed. "That's not Jacob behind you."

Oh crap. "It's not?"

She just shook her head and smiled. She looked up and said, "Hi, Embry."

My eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no. The man that had been starring in all of my good daydreams could not have possibly been the one following me around. He just couldn't.

The exact voice that I had imagined sounded right behind me: deep, gravelly, incredibly sexy. "Hey Steph. How've you been?"

I couldn't even hear her response. My eyes squeezed shut and my hand flew up to cover my hanging-wide-open mouth. Not. Happening.

Before I knew it, Stephenie said, "Oh look, there's Kathie."

"See ya' later, Steph," Embry said.

She smiled widely. "Bye Embry. Have fun, Val."

As she walked away, I gathered my courage and turned around. My eyes met his and Oh My Embry, he's beautiful!

"What's Oh My Embry mean? And you think I'm beautiful?"

"I did not say that out loud."

"Yes, you did."

So, clearly my brain to mouth filter was not in working order. Dread filled me as I thought about all of the ways I could humiliate myself.

He just stood there staring at me; the look in eyes was so intense. "Do you wanna' get outta' here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe for a walk in the woods for a little more privacy. We could get to know each other a little better, see what comes up."

Did I want to? HELL YEAH! I didn't know if I should, though. I was the only mod around. What if my TA girls needed me? I did a quick scan. Seth was still keeping Bells and Elise nice and toasty. Kathie was talking to Stephenie. LJ was typing on her laptop, looking like she was ready to kick Jessica right off the edge. Autumn and Kris were having a conversation with Jasper, and Emmett was entertaining Marie and Shapes. They were all fine. I decided that they didn't need me there at all.

Looking back into his dark, gorgeous eyes, I smiled. "Absolutely. Let's go."

He put his huge, warm arm around my shoulders and led me into the woods. I wrapped both my arms around his waist. Embry Call was finally in my clutches and I was never letting him go.

* * *

**SHAPES' POV**

Can you believe it? Elise and Bells are Seth's cousins? They kept that nugget of information secret from the rest of the fanfickers on the edge!

They have just gotten back from Seth and Nessie's wedding and are busy regaling us with tales from the Cullen's house; whilst we sit around on the edge as usual in our camping chairs (supplied by Newtons of course!) gossiping furiously with our fellow fanfickers.

Elise is chatting excitedly about having a slow dance with Jasper. "Oh, he's just so dreamy," she gushes, whilst Bells rolls her eyes, stating, "Emmett is the best dancer by miles!"

Val and Kathie laugh as both Elise and Bells giggle over Nessie speaking to them whilst they stuffed their faces with wedding cake, barely able to speak, their mouths were so full!

Marie, Autumn and Kris listen in fascination as Elise and Bells describe Seth and Nessie's first dance, how romantic it was, and how much in love they both looked.

I am so jealous! I wish I'd been Seth's bride! Since he was changed into a vampire, he's even more of a hunk than he was previously!! Half shape-shifting wolf, half vampire = dazzling!!

Then again, Nessie is so beautiful and sweet, you can't help love her! But I can be jealous if I like ok?

Suddenly Seth appears as if I've conjured him up using a magic spell (I wish!); he smiles that dazzling, stunning smile at us all sitting on the edge. We all look up mesmerized by his topaz eyes, his long dark silky hair, and most of all, his sculpted and muscular chest under his tight t-shirt. He looks bemused as he greets us, "Well hello ladies, still on the edge I see?" he asks in that deeply toneful voice of his, so lovely like melting honey. I gaze up at him; simply dazzled by his presence.

I barely notice that the rest of the girls are dazzled to distraction too.

"I've come to fetch YOU, Shapes," he says in that beautiful voice holding out his large hand to me. I gasp loudly with shock and surprise!

Me?! Oh wow!

I let him take my small hand in his, absolutely shell-shocked, wondering what Seth (SETH!) can possibly have in store for me. I glance back at my fanficking friends on the edge with a wink. "See you later ladies," I drawl.

Their faces are a picture, an absolute picture!

Seth leads me away, deeper into the meadow, away from the edge. My heart is hammering and accelerating wildly in my chest, which makes Seth gaze down at me and smile, "Your heart is racing, Shapes," he comments. I blush furiously!

Oh this is heaven and hell combined!

He stops suddenly at a place in the beautiful meadow where two large smooth rocks lie, just perfect for sitting on. He beckons me to sit down, I do so, gazing into his beautiful face in awe. Waiting for him to sit next to me is torture. I try to sort out my jumbled thoughts so I don't speak nonsense to this gorgeous man. Oh I've dreamed of being alone with him for so long!

I want to blurt out foolish notions; _Kiss me Seth, Marry ME Seth!!! Bite me Seth!! _Yes, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with him!

But alas, the object of my lust, desire and adoration doesn't sit next to me, but beckons to a shadowy figure in the woods. I gasp in surprise again as I see Stephenie Meyer herself walking towards me!

She takes a seat on the available rock next to me. Seth nods to us both and speeds off away from the meadow and back to the edge no doubt!

I smile nervously at her, _Oh my god, it's Stephenie!!!_

She half smiles back at me, which is worrying. What's going on?

I wait nervously for her to speak. "Well, Shapes", she begins. "I need to have a word with you, I'm afraid!" She continues with a frown. I gulped nervously, wishing I'd never used my over active imagination to write fanfics - ever!

"You made Jacob and Leah fall in love! You made Leah have a baby! You made Seth and Nessie fall in love and get married! You also turned MY Seth into a vampire and killed off Nahuel! Now explain yourself young lady or I'll have to call in the anti-fanficking authorities!"

How would I talk myself out of this one? Would I ever see my fanficking girls again?  
_And Seth? Would I ever see the (unrequited) love of my life again?!_

* * *

**Marie's POV**

To say that this has been one whirlwind of a week is an understatement; first work in my lab has kicked up to a near fever pitch, my youngest's first day of school hit me with such emotion that I was in tears within minutes of leaving her with her new teacher and classmates. Then later on in the week, I discovered I have already met the boy my daughter may one day marry. I let out a groan of frustration; yes this has been one heck of a week, but I would be putting it aside because tonight I was going to be with my TA girls on the edge.

"Did we bring enough stuff?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as LJ, Kathie, Shapes, Autumn, Kris, and I made our way to the edge.

"Are you kidding, those wolves probably are gonna wonder why we didn't bring more." Kathie chuckled in response.

Personal experience had me agreeing with Kathie, as a mother of two growing boys and now two extra growing teenage boys that are hanging around, I knew there would not be anything left at the end of our bonfire. Thinking over my days I tuned out as things kept replaying in my mind. Kathie noticed my preoccupation and called me out on it…

"Earth to Marie…come in…this is Houston calling Earth to Marie…" Coming out of my reverie, I couldn't help the blush that raced across my face.

"Ummm, sorry Kathie, kind of got a lot on my mind."

"Care to share with the group what's going on?"

"Well it's kind of an interesting story, so will tell all of you when we're together…it is rather exciting news and I want you all to hear what I have to share."

Kathie looked at me quizzically, but let it go…"Okay, but you're going to spill the moment we all have a chance."

I flashed my most becoming smile and said, "Deal". I really do love all my TA girls, they are the most brilliant and caring people I have met and if it weren't for Twilight, I would never have met them. I really do owe a lot to Stephenie Meyer for bringing us together; I wonder what SM was like. Once arriving at the edge, we quickly set up for the coming bonfire.

Things were ready as the sun was sinking down and people started to arrive. There were a number of "hotter than Hades" vamps to attend and don't even get me started on the Quileute's. How did Val put it? Oh yeah… "Hot Native American hunks of yummyness." Boy does she have a way with words. My motto: "Look but don't touch," and honey I wasn't opposed to looking.

Anybody with eyes would not be able to look away from the hotness that we would feast our eyes upon tonight. As everyone began to arrive, Shapes, Autumn, Kris and I were just finishing up when we heard a soft, melodious voice praising our efforts, and then a musical laugh pierced the evening air. I smiled as the identity of this laugh was not lost on me. Turning around I found Alice smiling at us.

"Alice…so wonderful that you could make it!" I just adore Alice.

Rose was coming up on the right and I couldn't help but smile at her as well. Rose definitely was one intimidating woman, but I admire that about her. I know deep down she is one heck of a sister and fierce protector of her family.

"So… I see your family is going to be expanding within the next twelve years," Alice giggled. Okay, so maybe I don't adore Alice so much anymore.

"What!?!" my TA girls all shouted at once.

I couldn't help the redness that swept across my cheeks. I hadn't even told them yet, and I was hoping to tell them all at once. Guess that wasn't going to happen with Alice around. Alice and Rose smiled slyly as I explained to the girls my discovery just days before.

I had met a number of our Quileute's over the last couple of weeks and my boys fell in line with Brady and Collin as the youngest of the pack. I had no objections as Brady and Collin treated my boys like little brothers and they were just the sweetest boys ever. They went fishing, hiking, tracking, and swimming together out on the Rez.

At that point neither had met my daughter, as she was younger and spent most of the time with my sister and my younger niece, Kaitlynn, during the summer months while I worked. I met Quil through Brady and Collin and a play date for Claire had been arranged with my daughter Alayna (whom every one called AJ) and Kaitlynn. I remember Quil's words "Claire Bear is going to be so excited playing with girls closer to her own age, even if they are a bit younger. She just loves the idea of having a younger sister."

I laughed over the whole thing but couldn't deny the excitement in Quil's eyes at the possibility of making Claire happy. The day the play date was to take place was sunny, mild and perfect for a day down on the Rez. Claire and my girls had a ball with their tea party and arrangements were made for another date.

Before leaving, Brady called saying he and the boys had decided to come home early from their hiking trip. I decided to wait for him. Collin and my boys there at Quil's so that I wouldn't have to make an extra trip back over later. The girls were busy climbing trees and teasing each other when the boys arrived. I thanked Brady and Collin profusely for taking the boys hiking and promised them cookies next time they came by as a thank you. That is when I heard it.

The sickening sound of a branch breaking and my daughter's cry of surprise stopped my heart and within seconds I was running towards the trees.

"AJ!!"

I wasn't quick enough, but by the time I got to the trees Brady was there with AJ in his arms. He had managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Relief washed over me as the moment of panic passed and I hugged AJ and Brady so hard I think that even he had a hard time breathing.

"Mom... can't…holding to hard," my little one gasped.

Stepping back I shakily laughed and was about to scold my daughter when it occurred to me that Brady hadn't put AJ down yet. He just was starring at her. I turned to see Quil with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin on his face. Looking to the left I noticed Collin had an equally intense stare of his own, only he was looking at Kaitlynn. What was going on?

"Umm, Brady? Can I have my daughter back?"

"What? Hmm…oh yeah."

"OH MY GOD!" Autumn squealed.

"They imprinted on AJ and Kaitlynn!" Shape cried seconds later.

Alice and Rosalie's laughter brought me back to the present as the impact of that day slipped away.

Before I could say more I heard a soft, silky voice say, "It is time…"

Turning I was struck by the sight of Stephenie Meyer herself. Oh MY GOD! The goddess of all things Twilight was standing on the edge with us! I was mesmerized as she lit the pile of wood before her. A sense of magic, mystery and awe filled my being and I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement as I saw the flames flicker higher in the sky. I sure hoped to talk to SM before she left.

Before long I was pushed into the line of people waiting to get food. I don't even know how I got in line, but was soon standing by Kathie with a plate in my hand regaling her with stories of holding one of my research spiders for the first time. As I was telling Kathie what we hoped to accomplish with the spider silk I was processing, I heard a sexy voice laugh softly.

"Well, doesn't that sound fascinating?"

Kathie's and my eyes went wide as we turned to see Carlisle walking up to us. "Please don't stop, Marie, I was wondering how the immune system responds to the spider silk." Holy Hale! This man was sensuality personified. I lost my train of thought as I stood there gaping.

Kathie quietly excused herself when we heard Bella's melodious voice raised as she berated Jessica Stanley for wanting Stephenie to rewrite the story with her ending up with Edward. Seriously, what was that girl thinking?

"Ah, Marie, you were saying about the spider silk…" Carlisle again picked up where we left off. I was incoherent for a few seconds as I looked at this magnificent man before me. Was he really taking an interest in my work? Who cares, Marie! Dr. Carlisle freakin Cullen is talking to you, so don't be an idiot!

Luckily my auto pilot kicked in and I had a delightful conversation with Carlisle before I had to excuse myself to go check on Tayla, one of my research spiders. I had to bring her with me as I had a presentation in the morning and wouldn't have time to pick her up at the lab before. I had only taken a few steps from Carlisle when Shapes, Autumn, and Kris ambushed me.

"So how does it feel to be the mother of an imprint girl and the aunt of another?" Kris asked.

"Not sure what to think just yet, but at least now I don't have to worry about the boy my girl is gonna be with…" I laughed.

"Well that is an interesting thing to happen. I hope your daughter and niece will take good care of my boys."

Something about this silky voice was familiar. I spun on my heels and froze in my tracks. It was Stephenie Meyer… My mind went momentarily blank and my actions took over before my brain caught up, I swiftly crossed the distance between us and enveloped her into a giant hug.

Laughing Stephenie disengaged from my embrace. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

Realizing what I had done I stepped back and was mortified by my brazenness. I mean this was Stephenie Meyer. She just laughed and instantly I felt relief that I had not offended this wonderful author.

I spent the next few minutes completely enthralled with our conversation. Stephenie was not upset by the imprinting and proceeded to tell us all about how she dreamed up Twilight and how it has impacted her life. It was spellbinding to listen to her and I didn't want to leave but I had to check on Tayla. I couldn't afford for her to kick the bucket before tomorrow's presentation.

Excusing myself from the conversation, I quickly made my way to my car. The night was peaceful and checking on Tayla took no time at all. I discovered she molted over the last few hours and her old shell was now safely secured in a jar. The old shell really looked like another spider; maybe I could use it as a prank on someone one of these days. As I made my way through the trees an annoying voice caught my attention.

"Lauren these TA girls are sooo not cool. I don't even know why I'm here. If it were not for Mike coming, I wouldn't be caught dead with these women. Jeez they just don't even have any sense of fun." Jessica's whining voice wailed into her cell phone.

My vision instantly clouded and a tinge of red could be seen in my peripheries. How dare this little whiny teenager accuse my TA girls of being uncool and have no sense of fun! She has no right to insult my friends. I was just about to yank that phone out of her hand and give her a piece of my mind when the gears in my head starting spinning.

Jessica quietly hung up her phone and I followed her until just before we reached the edge. I felt feverously devious at that moment as a plan starting forming in my head. WE had no sense of fun…well let us just see what Jessica thinks of my form of fun. I had an idea, but needed a few peoples' help to pull it off. I heard a light thrilling giggle and a deeper velvet laugh off to my right. Glancing over I saw Alice giving me the thumbs up as Edward just smiled his crooked grin at me. Holy Heck! I just about swooned off my feet at the sight of Edward's smile. Shaking my head I had to get back to my little plan. I knew my awesome TA girls would help and maybe a few of our mythological friends as well. I quietly surveyed my kingdom of pranksters.

Jessica had gone on to annoy LJ and by the look on LJ's face, Jessica may be taking a flying leap off the edge soon. Fine by me, if only LJ could have heard what Jessica had said about us. Autumn and Kris were talking to Jasper while I noticed Shapes was wrapped up in some sort of dazed state off to the side. Jasper just cocked an eyebrow as I passed him quietly. He must have sensed the building excitement in me, so I quickly grabbed Shapes' hand. At her surprised squeal I told her I'd explain once we found Emmett. It didn't take too long to find the massive size of my favorite "big brother."

Taking a look around me, I caught sight of Val, our moderator extraordinaire, disappearing into the trees with none other than Embry Call. I mentally did a happy dance for Val and inwardly chanted Go Val, Go Val, Go Val. Shapes was off in her own little world again and before I could tell Emmett my plan, Seth, at least it looked like Seth, only different, came in and spirited off Shapes.

"So what's up Marie?" Emmett laughed taking in my stunned face as I looked after the place where Shapes disappeared to.

"Umm…what?" I sputtered.

"Did you need something? It looked like you had something exciting to tell me just a moment ago before Seth came and stole Shapes" Emmett snickered.

"Oh right!" I shook my head to clear it.

"Hey, Emmett, how do you feel about helping me take Jessica down a notch or two?" I whispered conspiratorially.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I walked toward the crowd and my heart started beating erratically. There were so many sexy men surrounding me and I didn't know if I could handle it. I couldn't believe I was the on the edge. I wonder if I should avoid Elise and Bells. I couldn't do the daily updates with my new story and hated I couldn't spoil these awesome girls now.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. "Autumn, I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind," the silky voice said quietly. I turned around slowly and looked up into the face of Edward Cullen. I breathed in his delicious fragrance and prayed I wouldn't faint in front of this gorgeous man.

"I promise to catch you," he chuckled. I blushed a ridiculous shade of red and nodded. "I would like to talk to you about your story, Personal Sun. There are a few things I wanted to discuss."

Oh crap…

"Bella and Jacob? Really? Do you not like me?" He asked in an alluring voice.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a husky voice interceded, "Leave her alone, leech. I happen to love her story." Jacob approached us and I felt my knees buckle. He reached out and helped me before I fell. I'm sure my face was bright red.

"I'm sure you did, mutt. She made you look like a saint. I, on the other hand, looked like a total jackass." I opened my mouth to say something, but was for a loss of words. I wanted to die from sheer embarrassment. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I got lost in his golden eyes. Hyperventilating couldn't happen, but if he didn't stop dazzling me, I would need a bag to help me breathe. We talked for a few more minutes, and I slipped away.

I saw Val and Embry slip into the dark forest. I smiled at the thought. I would have to ask her about that later. Shapes, Kathie, and Kris were setting up now. I looked around and didn't see Marie. In fact, I hadn't seen Emmett either. Hmm...I wonder where they were.

Carlisle was talking with Elise and Bells. I laughed quietly. They were finally getting their lesson in patience. I hope he would be able to help them. Maybe then they could give me a few tips. I looked around and my eyes landed on Stephenie Meyer, the amazing woman who created this world and brought all of us together. She was here with us. I couldn't believe it. There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to thank her for writing these amazing books. They had helped me have an escape when I needed it and through that I was able to meet all of the awesome people on TA.

I felt giddy and much like Alice on speed. Oh God, please don't let me start giggling! I had a habit of doing that when I was extremely excited. I felt a calming wave crash over. Jasper was standing next to me. "Thanks." I said shyly. The man was beyond sexy. He smiled warmly at me. We sat down at the edge and starting talking. I loved his southern drawl. I asked him about the civil war and he talked happily about it. It happened to be my favorite war, and I soaked up the information quickly.

Jessica's scream filled the air. Realization hit me and I had a sneaky feeling Emmett and Marie had something to do with this.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

I was running late. Recently, that was nothing new.

I didn't have time to change before heading to the bonfire, so I was wearing soccer shorts, a t-shirt, socks, and my running shoes. I tossed my ball to the ground and started kicking it up toward the cliffs. I had grabbed my USA soccer sweatshirt before I left the house and pulled that over my head as I made my way up.

My hair was pulled into a pony tail and rested on the crown of my head. The whole thing looked like a giant puff ball of curls. Some of the curls had come loose and framed my face and down my neck. I was a hot mess from playing with the kids I coached.

It was a good time, so I wasn't too worried about being late. The bonfire was in full swing when I arrived. Val was talking to Stephenie. Bells and Elise were engaged with Seth. LJ was fighting with Paul over her computer. I saw Shapes and Marie floating around as well, before spotting Kathie sitting on the edge.

I remembered I wanted to talk to her about Beyond the Sun and Moon. It was slowly coming along, but all my new obligations were pulling me away from my writing.

I was headed over there, passing by Jasper and Autumn, when I felt a cold hand grab my arm.

"Whoa, there, darlin'," Jasper said and my breath caught in my throat. I just knew he could hear my heart rate speed up. Oh no...what if Alice heard it? The last thing I wanted was for her to know that I lusted after her husband. Especially when he spoke with that southern drawl and wore cowboy boots. Yum. "You are just a tornado of emotions. I think you need to just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself."

A feeling of peaceful contentment washed over me and I nodded. Things had been so hectic lately, I hadn't really taken the time to slow down, relax, and appreciate the little things like I used to.

When I had learned about the bonfire, I was so happy and couldn't wait to attend. Then, all these things started piling up on me. With Jasper's help, I remembered that I was here to have a good time with my friends.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said before wandering off in the direction I had originally been headed in.

Kathie was talking to Stephenie, but it had been a while since I'd had a conversation that lasted more than ten minutes with her. Lately, quick emails seemed all I was capable of with my schedule. I hadn't even had time to review her story, Dragon Stones, and Kathie and I not reviewing every chapter or story of one another's was unheard of. I really had been slacking in the friendship department lately.

I slowed my pace down and after dropping the soccer ball I'd carried up the hill, I started dribbling around, waiting for Kathie to be free.

It wasn't that I was trying to be anti-social, I just had a lot of energy to burn off. I felt an awful lot like Alice, with so much looking to escape from me. I needed an outlet for it.

I knew the vamps preferred baseball, but I liked to keep moving more than that. I wish I had arrived earlier, some cliff-diving would have been a great outlet.

Keeping to myself, I practiced the drills I wanted to go over with the kids, planning out ways to make them into games. Trying to coach a bunch of six and seven year olds was challenging. Making the drills into games kept their attention and taught them the skills they would need to become better players.

Next thing I know, I'm down on the ground with the wind knocked out of me and Emmett is laughing like a hyena, having caught me off guard. Stupid, macho vampire. I was sure if he were human I could kick his butt all over the field.

Of course, at the moment, we didn't have a field. We were on the cliffs and with my luck, my ball would go over the edge or into the fire.

Rolling my eyes, I gave up and went to scrounge up some food. With the Quileute boys here, I doubted there would be any left. It was my own fault for arriving late.

To my surprise, Emily grinned at me after I'd reached the fire.

"I saved you a plate. I know how busy you've been lately and I wanted to make sure you had something to eat," she said as she handed me a plate.

I resisted the urge to hug her, fearing I'd drop the plate and lose all my food. Instead, I found a nice comfortable patch of grass and started eating.

"Could you be any more disgusting?"

That annoying voice could only belong to one person and I wondered who had invited her.

Before I could swallow what was in my mouth and retort, Rosalie came to my defense, sneering at Lauren as she quipped, "Of course she could. She could look like you."

I swallowed quickly, fighting the urge to laugh so I wouldn't choke. Once the food in my mouth was gone, I turned and grinned at Rose.

"Thank you," I said fervently.

She tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder, gave me a nod, and sauntered off. I assumed she was going looking for Emmett.

I finished off my food and stood. Making my way to the edge, I stood there, taking in a deep breath, tasting the salt upon my tongue as the sea air filled my lungs. I loved the smell of the ocean. I don't know how long I stood there, just breathing and taking in the sight of the moon as it danced along the waves below.

We were blessed with a beautiful evening so far. I didn't know how long the rain would remain at bay. Perhaps we would end up lucky and we wouldn't have to worry about it this evening.

I briefly considered backing up, removing my sweatshirt, and throwing myself over the edge. I wanted to feel the wind through my hair as I flew toward the ocean below. It wouldn't be the first time I'd dove into the dark abyss of a body of water at night.

It wouldn't even be the first time I'd dove into a cold body of water at night. Of course the last time I was wearing less clothing.

I considered my options, debating whether it was a good idea to jump or not. Standing there, on the edge, the light breeze blowing gently in my face. Perhaps it was a good night to go for a swim. Or maybe, I'd sing instead.

Opening my mouth, I started singing a song the ladies here had inspired. My mezzo-soprano vibrato rose with the wind and carried to those gathered. The tone was wrong for a Jimmy Buffet tune, but it was how I had been trained to sing. The tune to _**"Cheeseburger in Paradise"**_ was easy to remember, but it was a good thing I'd written the lyric changes I made down or I would not have remembered the new words.

_Tried to amend my fanfic reading habits.  
Made it nearly, almost two days,  
Gainin' weight cause I'm actually eatin' more than sunflower seeds,  
Drinkin' more than carrot juice and soakin' up some rays. _

But at night I'd have these wonderful dreams  
Some kind of sensuous treat.  
Not sunshine in the sky or chillin' on the beach,  
But the glow of a computer and an office seat.

Fanficking in paradise.  
Heaven on earth with some lemon spice.  
Not too particular, not too precise.  
I'm just a fanficking in paradise.

Heard about the time before the Twilight men,  
People read the same boring thing again and again;  
Wizards and necromancers they said could raise the dead.  
Well, it reminds me of a convention at a Holiday Inn.

But times have changed for fanfickers these days.  
When I'm on my computer I get what I need;  
Not just newspapers, magazines, or paperbacks,  
But that Stephenie Meyer creation on which I feed!

Fanficking in paradise.  
Heaven on earth with some lemon spice.  
Not too particular, not too precise.  
I'm just a fanficking in paradise.

I like mine with LEMON BONES,  
Hunky vamps and hot werewolves,  
A lot of plot or sometimes some fluff,  
Well, which one should I read tonight?

For my fanficking in paradise  
Makin' the best of every virtue and vice.  
Worth every damn bit of sacrifice  
To be a fanficking in paradise;  
To be a fanficking in paradise.  
I'm just a fanficking in paradise.

I like mine with LEMON BONES,  
Hunky vamps and hot werewolves,  
A lot of plot or sometimes some fluff,  
Well, which one should I read tonight?

I ended the song and took a deep breath. Applause burst out around the edge and it gave me the courage I had been lacking before.

I glanced around, took a few steps backward, and then ran full out before launching myself off the cliff.

Much to my chagrin, I didn't get very far. Before I knew it, I was hefted up in the claws of a giant eagle. From what I could tell, the other fanfickers I spent time with were in their claws as well. There was just general confusion and commotion upon the edge.

In all her glory, Stephenie Meyer rose upon a great brown dragon with gold and red in its scales. I gaped at the sight.

"Trust me, ladies. This is for your own good." Her voice echoed powerfully around us as the edge disappeared below. Mist swirled about and I could not see anything around it was so thick. Even the beating of the eagles' wings were muffled in the odd fog.

Suddenly, the claws holding me released me, and I'm guessing the other eagles released everyone else, because I could hear odd muffled screams that were not my own. Free falling through the swirling mist, I thought for sure, we would land in a freezing ocean or worse.

_Thump! _

I glanced around at my surroundings and found all the ladies from the forum were with me. We were sitting on plush, leather couches in an office. Two of the walls were covered in books. There was a large mahogany desk near the back wall, which the couches faced. Upon the wall, behind the desk, were various diplomas and paintings.

The door behind us opened and in walked Carlisle Cullen.

"Ah, I see my newest appointment has arrived. How are you ladies doing today?"

Holy crow! We were in an office with Carlisle, being seen by him. Seen for what exactly?

* * *

_Maybe the Fanfickers just need some therapy with Doctor Cullen._

And that will make CHAPTER TWO...


	2. The Adventure Continues Pt 1 and 2

When we last left our TA girls they had been captured by giant Eagles from the bonfire at the Edge

and deposited in Carlisle's study. Apparently they were in need of THERAPY!

The girls will now have one on one time with assorted Vampires and Wolf Pack Members...and they will also have group therapy sessions.

Mind you, NONE of them want to be cured and they don't want to cure us either...

This is part one of **THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES...THERAPY TA STYLE**

Stephenie Meyer owns the TWILIGHT Characters, the rest of us (and we are legion) just want to play with them...

* * *

**Bells' POV**

I couldn't see anything but dark sky and I was really beginning to wonder if I hadn't completely lost my mind. What was going on? The bonfire had been going so well and then suddenly there were shrieks coming from the TA girls as we were each picked up by one of those massive eagles. All I felt now were strong cold talons gripping me around my middle.

So was I finally waking up? I didn't want to, even if that meant I was being kidnapped by huge eagles because I could not imagine my life now without our TA coven/pack camped out on the edge. Also, as long as this was real, I knew we would be okay because the Cullens and the Wolfpack wouldn't ever let anything happen to us.

So as we flew through the black sky I let my mind wander back to those last few blissful moments at the bonfire…

The bonfire had really been in full swing. Kris had made it and our whole TA coven/pack was here. Everyone seemed to be having a really great time. I was standing near the fire just watching everyone when my gaze stopped and met with Edward Cullen.

I could hear my heartbeat pick up, so obviously he could too. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and you didn't have to be a vampire or a wolf to see how red my face was. How had Bella dealt with this as a human? How embarrassing. Edward smiled his crooked smile. My cheeks burned hotter. Even more embarrassing. I was considering maybe just stepping into the bonfire when I looked back up and Edward was no longer standing across from me.

"That might ruin the party for everyone," Edward's velvet voice had come from behind me. I spun around to meet his eyes again. He chuckled at my lost expression, or perhaps at my lost thoughts.

"Edward…Hi…" I had stammered. I started berating myself in my head. _Pull yourself together, you are being ridiculous_, I told myself. Remembering who was standing in front of me I added a 'sorry' in there too before looking back up. He laughed again and draped his arm around my shoulder to steer me away from the fire.

"I'm use to it," he said wryly and shot me a grin and I laughed. "So I hear you're in theatre? Alice says you're going to be directing."

"Really!?" I asked, excited now. "I want to direct. Not just plays either, but movies too. I'm working on applying to Grad school you know. Um, Alice hasn't seen anything about that has she?" I asked anxiously.

Edward smiled, "No. You have to actually decide and send those applications first."

I was suddenly pulled from memory as I was falling through the cool night air. Then unexpectedly I landed on a large leather sofa between Elise and Marie in an office full of books, paintings and diplomas. I glanced at both of them, their surprised expressions mirroring my own. We turned as we heard a door opening to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen walk into the office.

"Ah, I see my newest appointment has arrived. How are you ladies doing this evening?" I was still too stunned to even answer him. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open in awe. Carlisle chuckled softly and moved into the room. All of our heads turned to follow him as he walked across the room to sit in a large plush armchair that was sitting just to the right of his desk. He very slowly lowered himself into the chair as he met each of our gazes. I was just catching onto the irony of this as Marie giggled beside me. She raised her hand in apology as she tried to keep her laughter from becoming more vocal. I tore my eyes away from Carlisle to glance at Marie with a smile. We were all smiling now, our minds all finding the irony of Carlisle moving slowly for our benefit. The tension of the flight with the eagles was finally broken as we all burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Marie managed between giggles. "I think you're human movements actually surprised us more than your vampire speed."

He smiled and chuckled too. "I suppose you all would expect to just see me suddenly," he mused.

"Honestly, we'd probably laugh no matter what," Kathie said. "I think anything would get to us right now with all the excitement and anticipation that is flying around." I just caught a gleam of something in Carlisle's eye before he was gone. I heard a gasp and turned my head quickly to see Carlisle sitting on the arm of Val's chair. Sure enough we all burst into giggles again.

As we settled down Carlisle looked each of us in the eyes as he said our names, "Bells, Elise, LJ, Val, Kathie, Marie, Autumn or should I say ELP?" he teased. "Shapes and Kris. You are here because you need therapy," he said this in his doctor's voice but a warm smile lit his face.

I was a little nervous though. Had we finally crossed some line? Would he tell us we needed to go back to reality? Just thinking of having to leave my TA girls was enough to begin an anxiety attack. Carlisle may not be able read minds or sense emotions, but he could obviously tell I was working myself up into a fit.

He caught and held my eyes before continuing with a bigger smile, "However, it seems you do not want a cure, nor do we wish to provide one. We have grown rather fond of you all and I think I can speak for my whole family, including the Pack, that we don't want you going anywhere."

I wasn't the only one who let out a sigh of relief. Everyone relaxed a little more into the soft leather cushions of the sofas and chairs.

Esme appeared then and glanced at all of us with motherly concern. "Carlisle, they've had such a long night. Why don't we get them settled in to bed and you can start back up in the morning?"

"Of course, we want them well rested for tomorrow!" Carlisle agreed before calling Alice and Rosalie to help Esme guide us to our assigned beds. As Alice, Rose, and Esme were gathering us up to show us to our rooms for the night, Carlisle explained we would begin one-on-one sessions tomorrow. We would each be heading off with a Cullen or member of the Pack, one or possibly two at a time while the rest of the girls stayed at the Cullen house with possible excursions/sessions for the whole group planned in between the one-on-ones.

At the end of each single session we would all meet back up at the house before the next girl headed out. "Bells and Elise, you will have your one-on-one sessions first. I think you two have been doing rather well with your patience, so we won't make you wait any longer," he said smiling at us. "Alice will wake you in morning."

The Cullen women ushered us towards bedrooms and into beds. Bella even had PJ's for each of us as we passed her in the hall. "Don't blame me," she said smiling, "Alice picked them out, I'm just distributing."

**~-~-~-~-~-~**

I awoke the next morning with a smiling Alice bouncing at the foot of the bed. "Time for some coffee and therapy!" she sang. I couldn't help but smile, it was Alice after all. I joined the rest of my TA girls in the office. Alice had coffee, tea, and some juice for everyone.

"Did everyone sleep well last night?" Carlisle asked. We mostly nodded; some of the girls definitely weren't awake yet! "Esme?" He called to her as if she were just sitting across from him. Esme appeared in the doorway a moment later. Elise and I glanced at each other. We were both a flurry of emotions I was sure.

"I've made some food for you ladies if you'd like," Esme offered. "Come on down to the kitchen so you can eat and discuss your upcoming sessions with Carlisle." Esme turned gracefully and held her arm open to allow the others to leave ahead of her. "Boys, Carlisle will be down with Bells and Elise in just a moment," she said as Elise and I stood up. Carlisle had come around between us to wrap an arm around each of us as we headed out of the office. Esme handed a homemade cinnamon bun to each of us, smiled at us and then at Carlisle before following the others down the stairs.

"Okay, girls," Carlisle said glancing down at us. "Jasper and Edward are waiting for you on the front porch." He began to usher us towards the door and I tried to be helpful and move my feet, but my whole body felt suddenly frozen. Next thing I know Elise and I are standing on the porch across from Jasper and Edward. "Have fun!" Carlisle added before going back into the house.

Edward reached his hand out for mine as Jasper reached for Elise. In fluid synchronized movements the guys pulled Elise and I onto their backs.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked us. All I could do was nod and I had just enough time to look over at Elise nodding her head as well. We gave each other a smile and then we were flying.

I had my arms locked around Edward's neck and I tightened my legs around his waist as well. I squealed as we picked up speed and heard Elise giggle off to my right. The cool wind on my face was exhilarating and yet calming too. I thought about my tendency towards motion sickness and decided I should just keep my eyes closed and enjoy the wind and flying sensation.

My mind quickly began to wander and weave through a thousand different thoughts as it usually does when I am still and not otherwise engaged. Real life had been kicking my butt lately, so I was extra grateful for time on the edge. Many of our TA coven/pack were experiencing real life hardships as well. I didn't like the thought of any of us being stressed out, regardless of the cause. I also felt bad because some of the things that bothered me were so trivial.

Of course not everything was bad. There was a lot of good too! The friendships we had made were definitely real life and made me smile. I loved the adventures we were all having in the many stories and on the comment threads. It was nice to have people to share with too. The play I was in was going pretty well, although I was getting nervous about learning all my lines in time. I'd never had so many before. As soon as I thought about theatre my mind quickly went back to directing and grad school. Thinking about going back to school and what the future held was enough to send me over the edge with anxiety, and I usually wouldn't allow myself to think about it long. However, I needed to make some decisions and time was running out. I didn't even know how to begin though because I had so much running through my mind.

I realized we had slowed down and the sight of the large baseball clearing brought me out of my stream of consciousness. Poor Edward, I hope he was able to tune me out, maybe Elise had been having more interesting thoughts. Edward and Jasper walked into the large clearing at human speed with Elise and me still clinging to their backs. My muscles felt frozen and I imagined this is just how Bella felt after her first run with Edward. I giggled at that thought and looked at Elise who must have been thinking along the same lines. We both stayed glued in place and laughed quietly at ourselves.

"I thought I was the only one who could read minds here," Edward said with a laugh. "You two are so in sync it's almost a little frightening!" Well that just made Elise and I laugh harder which finally made us loosen up enough to slip from their backs. I noticed Edward and Jasper having a quick conversation, but I could barely make out that their lips were moving at all. Our giggling died down into a tentative silence. I suddenly had no clue as to what to do. I realized I didn't even know what we were doing. I glanced at Edward for help. "Okay, Bells, this is just a quick stop for us. Jasper and Elise are staying here and we're heading up into the mountains. We'll meet you guys back here before heading back to the house. Have fun," he added with a wink towards Elise before grabbing my hand. We began to walk towards the trees on the opposite side of the clearing and I turned to wave at Elise and Jasper.

"So where are we going?" I asked Edward as we picked our way through the trees.

"Up towards the peak of that mountain." He pointed towards a large bare mountain top. Well, I couldn't really see the mountain top because a lower layer of clouds was settling in and around the peaks. "There is a really pretty bluff up there and I thought it would be a good place to clear your mind. You sure do have a lot going on in there." I blushed, but he just smiled at me.

"Maybe we can clear your mind a little so you can make some decisions." He then pulled me onto his back once again and we were flying up the mountain side. It was getting colder as we moved up the mountain and I was glad Alice had laid out an outfit for me. I usually don't do layers, but Alice had found the perfect shirts to layer. They were thin and comfy, so I didn't feel all bound up. I actually had on a plain camisole which I realized now was solely for warmth, a short sleeved bright blue t-shirt with a long sleeved midnight blue shirt over it. She also had a very comfy zip up jacket for me that was lined in soft cotton. I was very warm, but didn't feel bulky in all the layers. How did she do that!?

By the time I was finished musing over Alice's fashion skills and my lack thereof we were standing on a large bluff above some of the cloud cover. It was like a large stone shelf jutting out from the side of the mountain. There wasn't much more above us, just the rocky peak. Many more peaks jutted out of the clouds around us. It was beautiful and I took the thin, cool air deep into my lungs.

"I know it's a contradiction, because the air is thin up here so it should be harder to breathe, but I've always felt I can breathe easier in the mountains," I said as I let out a deep breath. "I feel so at home here." I continued pulling the mountain air deep into my lungs. I began to truly relax.

"Your mind is already slowing down. You are breathing easier you know. Huh…I'll have to tell Carlisle," Edward mused as he observed my body's odd ability to breathe thin air. "So…where is this Mount Snuffles you're thinking of?" I blushed, thinking of a pretty mountain wasn't so embarrassing, but if he picked that out of my brain I knew he saw much more too. I wasn't even really aware of the fact that I was thinking about it.

"Do mountains and dancing always go together in your thoughts?" he asked with a smile. I felt my cheeks burn hotter and knew my entire face was red now. I walked a little closer to the edge of the bluff and drew in another deep breath before answering him.

"Mount Snuffles is in Colorado, part of the San Juan mountain chain. My grandparents live in the valley and you have a perfect view of the whole chain from their land. It's just large horse pastures between them and the mountains. It's beautiful and I always feel so calm and safe there." He waited patiently for me to continue as I stared out across the low clouds and towering peaks. I knew he was waiting for me to link my thoughts of dancing.

"So there was this large rock at the edge of the alfalfa field beneath a small weeping willow tree. The tree was the perfect height for a kid, I could fit under it and the branches weren't so huge and thick since it was young. I could still see the mountains. So I would stand on the rock, or maybe boulder is more appropriate, and dance under the thin curtain of leaves. I would dance with just myself or maybe picture someone with me, but often I think I just danced with the wind," I told him, my blush returning. "Of course the worst part was finding out years later that my Gran would sit in the kitchen and watch me!" Edward chuckled with me and stepped up to my left side. He reached across to take my right hand in his left and turned me towards him.

"I'll be your wind," Edward whispered in my ear as his right arm wound around my waist. He pulled back to wink at me and then he began spinning us around atop the stone bluff. I loved to waltz, but always struggled with the spins of the Venetian waltz. However, with Edward's lead it was effortless. We twirled around and around as I giggled with delight. The sun shone down on Edward's skin sending rainbows dancing around us as we spun. I really had no desire to stop, but my inner ear thought differently. Edward slowed and gently spun us a few times the other way to try and balance me out. I was feeling just a little light headed, but it was totally worth it. He lowered me down onto a rock before I tumbled over and sat down next to me. We sat and talked for a bit about directing, grad school, and life in general before heading back down to the baseball clearing to meet up with Elise and Jasper.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me, extending his hand to me again.

"No," I replied simply.

He gave me his crooked smile and I sighed placing my hand in his and letting him swing me onto his back. He took the trip down the mountain a little slower for my benefit. I may breathe easier at the high altitude, but the thin air coupled with the previous running and twirling had me light headed. He stopped when we reached the trees at the edge of the clearing and pulled me down off his back. Edward held me in front of him, a hand on each of my shoulders to keep me steady for a moment. _I'm good, promise_, I thought. _Maybe just too much on cloud nine_. I smiled and he chuckled at me again tucking me under his arm to walk into the clearing.

Elise and Jasper were sitting on the ground in the middle of the clearing and as we made our way to them Edward began laughing.

"What?" I asked, glancing between Edward and Jasper. Jasper glanced down to the ground as Elise looked up and spotted us.

"Oh, it's just that for a vampire, my brother's not so smart," Edward answered brightly. Huh, well I figured I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**Elise's POV**

I threw a friendly wave over my shoulder to Bells and Edward as they disappeared into the trees on the far side of the clearing. I stood there for a second watching their retreating figures before turning back towards Jasper, being sure to keep my eyes on the ground as I slowly angled to face him. I felt the blush creeping up my neck, a wave of heat that settled itself flaming in my cheeks. I was suddenly unsure of what to say to the beautiful creature facing me.

He stood there for a moment before shuffling his feet and clearing his throat a little, a noise surely meant to break the heavy silence considering how unnecessary it was for him. But instead the sound was like a gun shot at the starting gates, all of the sudden I looked up, our eyes connected, I jumped about a foot out of my own skin, and my heart gave a betraying lurch before pounding raggedly as if I had run the race myself. I quickly turned to my left towards a fallen limb and practically sprinted to perch there anxiously.

All of this took place in the blink of an eye. As quickly as the flurry of activity came it was gone again, leaving me staring at the fallen needles on the forest floor willing my blush to fade away feeling just plain silly for my overreaction. Jasper chuckled quietly as he sauntered over and leaned against the massive tree that was holding up my branch.

"That was interesting," he commented casually keeping an eye on my hands twisting in my lap. "So, since this is therapy, aren't you supposed to talk? I mean at least a little bit, right?" He slowly approached where I sat, not wanting to startle me again I suppose, I gave a quiet snort of laughter at my ridiculous antics.

"You know if you want me to start talking, I can, and you can jump in whenever you are comfortable. Does that sound all right?" he asked gently lowering his head to try to make eye contact. I tilted my head to the side and risked a glance meeting his eyes before nodding my assent.

"Okay, well here goes. So I was trying to get a read on your feelings so that I would know where to start, and I must admit I was having a bit of trouble. It would appear you are feeling a mixture of love, joy, and incredible happiness, but at the same time there is an underlying sense of fear, pain, and worry, not incredibly uncommon for a human. However, I wasn't able to place the source of each emotion since they are so blended together and changing so rapidly, so I took the liberty of asking Edward what he thought. Well actually what he thought about what he heard in your thoughts." He rushed the last part out, shifting his gaze to take his turn staring at the ground before me, as I raised my eyes to his face, pinning him with a glare.

"And? What did he hear?" I asked coolly, finally, in my anger, able to form a complete sentence. I had rather hoped that Edward would be focusing on someone else's thoughts since I didn't think mine were particularly interesting.

"Umm, okay, anger, wouldn't have thought that would get you talking, but okay. Well, he…" Jasper stammered before coming to another halt.

"Oh just spit it out," I exclaimed, my anger already spent, it wasn't Edward and Jasper I was frustrated with, "I promise to try not to get too angry with you two."

Jasper gave a quick laugh as he met my gaze, surely gauging my mood, and detecting the glint of humor in my steely stare, he settled down back against his tree and flashed a grin at me. I felt a responding smile tug on the corners of my own mouth, as I sighed and settled in to hear the diagnosis.

Jasper gave another quiet chuckle before diving in. "Well, he said the love and joy was easy enough, you were always incredibly happy to be surrounded by your TA friends, that you have a strong, almost fierce determination to make sure they are laughing and enjoying themselves."

"What's wrong with that?" I interrupted defensively. "I love it when all my girls are having a great time; I want to make sure that they can relax and feel loved, the outside world isn't as considerate, and they deserve to be happy. I just like knowing that I can contribute to that in any way possible." I finished quietly as I looked back down at my hands still tangled in my lap.

Jasper came close to sit next to me on the rough bark. "I think that's admirable," he said quietly, extricating my right hand from the tangle and keeping it to hold in his own. "All Edward meant was that your friends mean a lot to you, and that you care about them deeply, that's all. There isn't anything wrong with loving your friends and wanting the best for them. What he was concerned about was the fear and helplessness that I sensed in you, but since you weren't thinking about it at the time, he couldn't tell what that was based upon. Will you tell me?" he asked letting the question hang lightly in the air between us. "Please?"

I heaved a short sigh and folded my left leg up under my other knee, letting my right foot dangle above the leaf strewn ground. "Well, it's my health I guess. It bothers me that's all, but there isn't much I can do about it so I try not to dwell on it. My doctors aren't sure about what's going on, if it's all related or if it's just a number of problems all occurring at once, one says I won't be able to walk much longer, while the other focuses on surgery for the tumors, it's frustrating that they don't look at the whole person! And I don't want to ask Carlisle, it really isn't a big deal. Honestly I'm fine, I have learned to manage the pain without medication, and it obviously isn't life threatening," I trailed off, thinking about others I knew that were truly sick.

I sent a silent prayer up for them as I took a deep breath and looked over at Jasper beside me. "I guess that I just feel like there is nothing I can do to fight against it, I want to fight, but since I don't even know what to fight against, I am kind of helpless, does that make sense?"

He continued to focus on me, seemingly deep in thought, before taking an unnecessary breath then darting a glance up at the canopy above us and finally settling his gaze back at the clearing through which we had walked. "Makes sense to me, honey, I know what you mean about not knowing what or how to fight when you can't see the enemy."

He paused momentarily wrapped in his own thoughts, before taking a deep breath and giving a quick nod as though coming to a decision. "Well, if fighting helps make you feel more in control, I might be able to help there. Fighting is something I happen to know a lot about."

I smiled at him, and wanting to lighten the mood, I leaned my shoulder into him briefly, before rocking back upright. I tilted my chin towards the clearing, "Well you could teach me a few moves, if you like. Can't promise I will be any good at it, it's been ages since I practiced any fighting technique."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed jumping up from his seat. In his eagerness to get started he lifted me from the branch and ran with me to the center of the clearing. "Okay let's see what you've got first, take your stance." He faced me squarely a little less than an arm's length away. I gave him half a smile as I turned slightly to my right, presenting him with my left side. I brought my left fist up and ducked my chin for protection, as I held my right fist back and my elbow tucked in, with my feet shoulder width apart and my knees slightly bent. I gave him a sardonic grin as I angled my head to look up at him. A brief look of surprise flitted across his face as he took in my position. "Umm…just out of curiosity, what styles are you trained in?"

I answered with a grin, "Oh, you know, a bit of this a bit of that, mostly taekwondo and kickboxing, with a bit of street fighting mixed in. My uncle thought I needed to know how to defend myself when I was kid being surrounded by all male cousins. Then when I was a bit older I lived with a foster family with eleven older brothers, fortunately only five of them lived at the house, but that was still more than enough. Oh believe me, I learned fast." I finished by ducking my chin back down, and indicating my readiness.

"Well, okay then," Jasper said with a smile. "This should be fun, go ahead and let's start by throwing a few punches and basic kicks to see what you've got."

I cocked my head to the side as I thought for a moment, how best to put together a combination. Then it occurred to me, this would be like punching a concrete wall. "Umm, Jasper? Just a thought, real quick…"

"C'mon," he interrupted quickly, clearly thinking I was stalling. "Just throw me a punch so I can see what kind of force you are pushing, I mean you are human, so it isn't like it will hurt, besides you're a girl…"

At hearing that, my vision hazed over and was tinged with red, I feinted forward with a left jab, and quickly rounded on him with a right hook, throwing my body weight into it. _I'll teach him what a girl can do!_ I thought to myself before it hit me or rather before I hit him.

"Ow ow ow, crap that hurts!" I started hopping madly about alternating between grasping the throbbing knuckles of my right hand and trying to literally shake the pain off. The landing of each hop was punctuated by my small exclamations of pain. Jasper watched my antics with a mixture of horror, amusement, and a hint of respect, or at least that's what I hoped it was. Shortly after it started I bounced to a stop checking my knuckles to see if anything was bleeding or broken.

"Here let me look at that," he said gently, taking my hand in his. He turned it over and tested the mobility of my fingers, feeling each joint for any fissures or inflammation. He casually flipped it back over keeping his hand in mine and ran a thumb over the back of my knuckles. "Sorry about that, I don't usually fight with humans; I had forgotten how hard our skin is to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I gave a brief nod in acceptance of his apology and blushed furiously. "Hold on for just a second? I think I have a solution."

I nodded again, I could feel my brows drawing together in confusion, but then I blinked and he was gone. I stood alone in the center of the clearing, flexing my fingers and gently massaging my wrist and forearm. I stood there alone for a few seconds longer before Jasper reappeared a few feet away from me. He had blue and red training pads on each of his hands. "Alice gave these to me as a joke a few Christmas's ago, for all the sparring Emmett and I do, I think that they might come in handy right about now."

I gave a quick laugh and dropped back into my stance shaking out my right wrist once more before trying out a series of kicks. I started with a left jumping front kick, dropping down into a left side kick and bringing my left foot up again before touching the ground. I followed it with a quick left semi-circular kick. I then stepped forward on the ball of my left foot pivoting into a right roundhouse kick and then went straight into a flying left back roundhouse. Upon landing I switched my stance and presented my right side lashing out with a couple of jabs followed by a left hand counterpunch.

I straightened, smiling and watching his answering grin, and then next thing I knew I was being crushed in a vice like grip before learning to fly, as Jasper hugged me and then threw me in the air and caught me, swinging me around again.

"That was great!" He practically shouted in my ear, "You know for a human and all." He finished with a teasing smile setting me back on the ground. I smiled back as I plopped down to sit Indian style in the grass.

"Umm, thanks, I think…That was a compliment of sorts, right?" He laughed as he sat down beside me stretching his long legs out in front of him. We sat talking quietly and laughing, and were in much the same positions when Bells and Edward emerged from the tree line.

I blushed furiously yet again as Edward got a play by play of our session. He burst out laughing, and murmured something to Bells, as I struggled to my feet completely embarrassed and just a little bit angry at his response.

"Hold on there, Miss Elise, I was simply laughing at Jasper's lack of forethought before you punched him, he really should have known better." Edward came toward me making peace keeping gestures with his hands before wrapping me in a light hug. When he released me I walked over to Bells and smiled a quick hello.

"Did he say punch? You punched Jasper?" She hissed at me, raising an eyebrow, but before I could explain, Jasper himself came to my rescue. He wrapped an arm about my shoulders and flashed Bells a dazzling grin.

"Yup, she sure did, wasn't half bad at it either." I rolled my eyes at him and gave a small laugh. Bells, reading our expressions, half smiled and gave me a stare that translated directly into _you are so telling me everything later! Don't even think about getting out of it._

I grinned back at her as Jasper stepped off toward Edward. "Are we ready to get back to the house?" He called over his shoulder at us. I ran and gave a flying leap straight towards Jasper's turned back, he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and adjusted accordingly, holding his arms out to both sides and then gently rocking forward to absorb the impact of my landing.

I threw my arms around his neck as Bells just stared at us, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Edward cleared his throat and gently scooped Bells up and got her into position.

"Remember to close your eyes Bells," he murmured quietly. Jasper gave my arms a pat and we were off, flying back towards the house. I rested my cheek against the side of his neck and let my eyes fall out of focus as I watched the colors blend and blur together. I gave a happy sigh, and felt the rumble of Jasper's responding chuckle. But before long he was slowing down. We were still in the thick trees, and we hadn't crossed the river, so I knew we weren't there yet. I lifted my head and looked around curiously, I settled down watching Edward as he shook with the laughter he was trying to contain.

"What the heck?" Jasper exclaimed turning back around to face the other side of the tiny clearing. I watched as Edward gently loosened Bells' grip and helped her to the ground, tucking her under his arm when she swayed gently. I took that as my cue and dropped lightly to the ground behind Jasper. I peeked around him to see what all three of them were staring at, and there stood a morose Emmett, with Alice slightly behind him, grinning devilishly.

"Emmett, what on earth are you dressed as?" Edward could barely speak around the laughter that was threatening to consume him completely. Emmett was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, with a black buttoned up vest and black denim pants with cowboy boots and spurs, a red bandana completed the whole look. Alice giggled in the background.  
"He's Curly from Oklahoma!" She squealed, clapping her hands together while bouncing around to our side of the clearing. She came to rest on the other side of Jasper who hugged us both close. I gave Alice a shy smile and she winked back at me.

"Aww Alice, do I really have to do this?" Emmett groaned, and for the first time I noticed the portable stereo in his hand. _What on earth is going on?_ I thought, looking over at Edward. But he was no help; he stood bent over laughing leaning heavily on a tree. I darted a glance at Bells stunned expression before turning to stare at Emmett.

With a glint in her eye Alice nearly shouted, "Yup, you sure do! Should teach you not to bet against me, you know I always win!" By now Jasper had caught on and he rolled his eyes. He took pity on me and Bells, explaining that Oklahoma was Alice's favorite musical.

"It's all the cowboys, what can I say?" She chirped, batting her long lashes up at her husband.

Emmett rolled his eyes at her and gave a stubborn grunt as he set down the stereo, he pressed play and the opening bars of the song _The Farmer and the Cowman_ came on. "I can't square dance alone Alice!" He gave a whine as he looked pleadingly at her.

"Oh, you don't have to, Emmett, Elise here knows how to square dance," Alice answered innocently giving me a gentle shove.

"And who, pray tell, gave that bit of info away?" I hissed at her, already blushing at the incredulous stares I was getting from the others.

"I think a certain birdie mentioned it in passing." I looked at Edward and he mouthed ELP at me.

_Oh great, thanks a lot Autumn!_ I thought quickly to myself.

I straightened my shoulders and strode forward towards Emmett. "Let's get this over with so we can get back to the house. Jasper since you're the cowboy, how bout you call it for us." But before I could even get into position, Emmett let loose and burst into song, improvising his own lyrics:

_**"Oh the Vamp girl and the Wolf girl should be friends,  
Oh the Vamp girl and the Wolf girl should be friends,  
One girl likes to hunt and prowl  
The other likes to phase and howl!  
But that's no reason why they can't be friends.**_

_**Oh TA folks should stick together,  
TA folks should all be pals,  
The Vampires dance with the Werewolves' daughters**_  
_**The Werewolves dance with the Vampires' gals."**_

I stood there staring with my mouth agape as Alice bounced and clapped along. Before I could puzzle out what caused that outburst, Jasper was giving the call for a Promenade. I shot a look over my shoulder at Bells and Edward who were sharing a private moment of humor at the edge of the trees, before Emmett swept me around beside him.

Jasper called for an Allemande Left and a Dosado. Emmett who apparently was getting a bit too much into the spirit of things, started to pick me up and fling me around always catching me at the last possible moment.

"And swing your partner round and rou…" He sang boisterously stopping mid word when he realized he had let go of my hands mid swing. I flew through the air too surprised to even let out a yell. I came to a very firm halt about 30 yards from the ground stopped by a tree branch against my midsection. The air was driven from my lungs and I could feel places along my face and arms that burned and tingled from where I had been struck by twigs and leaves during my flight.

"Emmett you get up there and make sure she is okay! If she is hurt at all you will answer to me!" Jasper growled.

I could hear more twigs snapping and then felt the tree sway slightly with Emmett's added weight. I blinked and opened my eyes to see he was dangling right in front of me with his fingers laced beneath his chin, and his elbows splayed out to support his weight. He batted his eyes at me in a feigned innocence, and said "Hi there!"

I gave a brief snort since that was all my deflated lungs could handle. "You wanna get down now?" he asked as I struggled to regain my breath.

_Ya think?_ I thought to myself as I inflated my lungs just a bit and said, "Why yes, thanks, that would be lovely."

I could hear Edward laughing down below as Emmett swung around behind me and carefully wrapped his massive arm around my rib cage just above the branch that was still embedded in my stomach. He wrapped me up close and then just let go of the tree. We plummeted to the ground and came to a jarring stop when we hit the ground. Emmett set me back on my feet but didn't let go of his hold on me. I heard Em give a quiet snicker from above and behind me, and then I was being tucked under his right arm like a football. He darted over and swooped down on Bells gathering her up under his left arm as he took off towards the house. With a giant bound Emmett cleared the river with us dangling on either side of him, only to skid to a stop on the far bank.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie were all standing there facing him. "This is so not a game of _Capture the Flag_ you moron!" Edward frowned at him as he rescued Bells from Emmett's grip. When Emmett saw Rosalie advancing on him, he quickly set me down and began to back away, but Jasper was already behind him. He reached up and smacked Emmett upside the head and then snorted, and shaking his head turned away towards me and Alice.

"What on earth are you wearing Emmett?" Rosalie asked, her voice just ringing with incredulity as she looked her husband up and down, "Ugh, where did you find these clothes! You better go change! You have spare clothes in the jeep; I wouldn't go into the house dressed like that if I were you." She pointed imperiously in the direction of the garage and Emmett took off running with Rose following behind him.

The five of us smiled at each other as we walked to the back of the house. Esme was waiting for us just inside the back door. She did a quick double take when she saw me, and then narrowed a glare on her children. "What on earth happened out there?"

Alice grabbed Bells and me by the hand and tugged us gently towards the stairs, leaving the boys to explain our adventure to a rather perturbed vampire mother. We giggled as we fled up the stairs, not envying them the tongue lashing that was sure to follow.

Bells and I turned to head toward the office, but Alice pulled us back. "Where do you think you're going? You can't go in there looking like that! They would all think that for your entire therapy session we all stood around throwing sap on you and smacking you with sticks."

Her outburst over my appearance was so very stereotypically Alice, that Bells and I were laughing helplessly as she tugged us through her and Jasper's room and into their bathroom. She released Bells hand so she could focus her ministrations on me. I gave a nearly inaudible gulp, and Alice just patted the side of my face before turning to one of the many drawers. She moved so fast she was a blur of activity and before I could count to three, she was done. Hair was brushed, sticks and leaves removed, no more sap on my face and arms. I was thoroughly impressed.

Alice then quietly called out for Bella who brought in a new t-shirt for me. I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully; at least I wouldn't have to get a fashion lesson on top of everything else this morning.

I changed quickly, grabbed Bells arm on my way back out the door, and said a quick thank you, before we went charging headlong into the office. We froze when we walked in before glancing around and then heading over to the same sofa we landed on the night before. I sat down between Bells and LJ and turned my full attention to Carlisle.

* * *

Well, that was **Bells** and **Elise's** therapy time...up next is **LJ Summers**...

Thanks for reading...and we'd love to hear what you have to say...

**Fanfickers on the Edge**


	3. The Adventure Continues Part 3

**The Adventure Continues, Part 3...**

* * *

**LJ Summer's POV**

I liked square dancing. I did. Jasper was almost as good as Buck, my favorite caller from "back in the day" when I used to square dance.

_Head ladies center to a teacup chain,  
Side ladies, right with your right!_

And we were off! I was just thrilled there were some A-1 level dancers in our crowd. Maybe we were getting an "assist" from somewhere, but I was cool with it. To me, square dancing was always a joy. Coordinated patterns, structured interaction, laughter, and no one was a drunken idiot... You can't be a drunken idiot during a square dance! You'd fall over at the first call!

After the dance, I dabbed the "glow" from my face (all right, let's face it, I don't "glow," I lather like a blinking race horse) and prepared myself to face the music.

Or rather, the doctor. Because, with Bells and Elise with me, I really did NOT want to deal with therapy.

As we settled in our seats, I grimaced.

"Well, why don't we go with age before beauty," I suggested, wanting to get this over with. I grinned a little with discreet gestures at the young women with me.

Carlisle laughed out loud. A full belly-laugh that was rarely heard. "In that case, LJ, I'd be first, don't you agree?" The hint of the British accent teased a smile from me, in spite of my discomfort.

"Indeed. But you're hardly in need of a therapist, Dr. Cullen." His smile came forth in a lightning flash before he put it away again. "Actually, if it wouldn't offend Elise or Bells, I'd prefer to go one-on-one, Dr. Cullen."

The younger ladies lifted their brows at me, but were kind enough to give me my privacy as I confronted Dr. Cullen. "Now. You have stated, doctor, that I need therapy. Why?"

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs casually. "Aside from the lingering anger issues you're harboring about this session, LJ? Well, I'd say your tendency to disappear almost entirely into worlds that are patently unreal would concern me. Your father, as you'll recall, did wish for you to seek help when you were younger..."

I angled a brow at him, crossing my ankles and lacing my fingers together in my lap. "Yes, but that's only because he doesn't understand the necessary world of daydreaming for me, Doctor. You, I'm sure, are not so inhibited."

"No, I don't believe I am."

With a nod, I continued. "My other anger issues have to deal with the therapy sessions I was compelled to attend while in Seminary."

He referred to his clipboard, but I knew it was only for show; the man had perfect recall. "Yes. And you believe your therapist was unsympathetic."

My smile was slanted. "He refused to shake my hand upon the conclusion of our sessions, while slathering affection on the others in my group who were more amenable to his suggestions as to the betterment of their lives and relationships, yes."

Carlisle chuckled. "Hey, he was only human!"

"Yep, I know. Which is why I have not since felt the need for human intervention in my personal affairs, thank you."

At that, the good doctor tossed the clipboard aside. "Then you shan't have any, I assure you. So. Your tendency to daydream."

"Yes?" I was slipping off into another one at the moment, my mind cataloguing the details of this office. The smooth leather chairs, the small metallic appointments, the smell of new carpet and aftershave... Wait, aftershave? "Where is the aftershave, Doctor?"

"Just part of the prop list, LJ. Back to your regrettable regression?"

"Oh. Well. Yes. And?"

He waited. He had all the time in the world.

I sighed. I didn't. And I didn't want to keep anyone else waiting, either. "Fine. So I prefer fantasy to reality."

"And you went to Seminary?" He had to laugh, I know, but still I fidgeted. "All right, then. How far does this impact your day to day life?"

"I talk to myself."

"Do you answer?"

"Of course. To do otherwise would be rude."

He leaned forward and eyed me narrowly. "You're speaking in my accent."

I blushed. "Sorry. I have an imitative thing. It's not deliberate. I'll try to do better."

"So, you talk to yourself and you answer. You don't fight, do you?"

"With myself? Of course. And I always win." I beamed at him.

He had no choice but to smile; I am kind of obnoxious like that. "All right, all right. I can see that your being here has made absolutely no impact upon you whatsoever." I smirked. He continued. "So, go send the other girls in. I'm sure you'll probably find the rest of your company...somewhere..."

I rose to my feet and smoothed my skirt. "I'm sure I will! If not, I'll just make them show up somewhere. You might want to be careful, though, Doctor Cullen."

He escorted me to the door. "Why?"

My grin was positively wicked. "The last time I imagined you and your sons, you were clad only in bath towels."

I made my escape while he was getting his unnecessary breath back.


	4. Edge Girls Saga 'Places Everyone'

**Hi everyone! It's been a while and the Edge girls have been quiet...but, Megs has come up with a new chapter in our Saga**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Edge Girls Chronicles - Part **_**'**__**Places, Everyone!**__**'**_

**_by Megsl_**

As I exited my car and walked across the slick, wet road and into the forest I felt a spark of anticipation in the pit of my belly. I hadn't been this excited in some time, but I knew the coming evening would be one to remember.

With the uproar of work, school, family, and all other responsibilities that go along with being a woman, none of us had spent enough time at our favorite getaway. It had been months for me personally, and I missed it dearly.

But when I stepped out from the tree line and saw our special place, filled with so many of the people I loved, it seemed like I had never left. I felt my heart warm from the inside out, overpowering the chilly wind and cold rain that was finally starting to die down.

"Sorry I'm late! Some people just don't know how to drive in bad weather!" I skipped out to the cliff's edge, picnic basket in hand as I greeted the awaiting group.

"Val!" I squealed and nearly sent her over as I gave her a hug that could rival Emmett's. "Here, I brought you something!" I reached my hand into the basket and pulled out a special gift - a lidded plastic bowl of mixed fruit marked _'Forks Outfitters Gourmet Fruit Salad'_. I felt the need to apologize. "I would have made it myself, but this looked so much better than anything I could have concocted."

"Thanks, Megs! This looks great!" Val giggled as she sat back down with her bowl, reaching for the margarita Tosha had made for her.

I smiled and shuffled over to Kathie. "Hi!" I managed to squeak, though her hug had knocked the wind out of me. The chipmunk-ish sound of my voice sent us both into a fit of laughter, neither of us stopping until it was actually painful.

I took a deep breath, reclaiming my composure as I pulled Kathie's gift out of the basket. "Lindt Dark Chocolate with a Touch of Sea Salt, madam." I bowed as I handed it to her. We both started to giggle again but put that to a quick stop - it still hurt.

Before I could even turn around Elise was behind me, squealing excitedly. We hugged for what could have been 20 minutes, but was probably more like 2 or 3. When we unlatched, I reached into the basket again, this time pulling out a jar of Beret Rouge Piperade salsa and a bag of tortilla chips. "This salsa is the best stuff in the world, trust me." I smiled as Elise gave me another hug and thanked me for her yummy snack.

"Megs!" Marie appeared in front of me, smiling excitedly. We exchanged a very enthusiastic, almost bouncing hug before I reached into what I now thought of as the Mary Poppins Bag of Picnic Baskets. Marie squealed when my hand emerged with a variety pack of _Forks Outfitters Gourmet Cookies_. "I wasn't sure which kind you'd like best, so I got them all! Chocolate Chunk, Oatmeal, Peanut Butter... take your pick! And feel free to pick off the plates of others - I know I will!"

I turned around to eye Kathie, and saw her holding her Lindt chocolate under her jacket and slowly shaking her head from side to side. We all laughed.

I turned as Marie reclaimed her seat to see Tosha waiting patiently next to me. I reached out, no words yet exchanged, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hi sweetie," she said, giggling.

"Hi, lovely!" I took a step back and leaned down to fetch her gift. For Tosha I brought another container, this one marked _'Forks Outfitters Gourmet Mixed Nuts' _containing a mixture of nuts and dried fruit, with a small card marked _'Thank You'_ placed on top. I waited as she opened the card to read my personal thanks for her immense help with my most recent writing venture, offering another smile before I moved to the next Edge Girl.

I met Kris next, both of our faces stretched into extra-wide Cheshire Cat grins. "Hey!"

"Hugs?" She did air-quotes around the word as though quoting our emails, and we both laughed as we reached out to embrace. She tapped her foot jokingly as I reached into the basket once again, this time pulling out a plastic-wrap covered plate of snacks. When she removed the plastic and picked one up to inspect, she found pepperoni and sharp cheddar cheese sandwiched between two crackers.

"Thank you, Megs! These will go great with my margarita!" She smiled brightly as she turned back toward the edge, returning to her interrupted conversation with Tosha.

"Shapes!" I squealed with excitement as I saw her, an adorably small baby bump sticking out from her midsection. I gave her a much gentler hug so as not to jostle her too badly, and then turned to fetch her present.

"I know you haven't been doing so well with food lately, so..." I stood and turned, holding some anti-nausea pills and the full third season of True Blood on DVD. "Will this do?"

Shapes nearly screamed in excitement, ripping the DVDs from my hand and giving me a hearty "Thank You," before returning to her seat on the edge to inspect her gift.

"Bells!" I ran up to Bells, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down like a five year old who just got a pretty pink pony. She reciprocated, jumping in unison with me as we twirled in a circle. A minute later Elise jumped in, grabbing each of our hands and expanding the circle. It wasn't long before everyone had joined us, our circle now much larger, but still feeling as close-knit as two friends wrapped in a tight hug.

Once we had settled down and I gave Bells her gift, an assortment of different cheeses with crackers for every mood, I took a seat at the end of the line, hanging my feet over the edge and snatching the untouched margarita that awaited me.

I saw a glimmer from the picnic basket I had set down and opened the lid to see the offending object. A can of Cherry Coke looked me in the eye, leaning against a package of Sargento Light string cheese. I frowned.

"LJ isn't going to make it tonight, is she?" We all sobered for a moment, putting on our best pouty faces. Bells' won by far.

"No, I called but she's busy writing tonight. She's hoping to have the story finished by the weekend," Kathie informed us, her face brightening at the thought of the story being completed soon.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "So, who else thinks Bella has gone _mad_?"

Val's question sparked the conversation, catapulting us into deep discussions of each detail of LJ's newest mysterious masterpiece, _'Places, Everyone!'_

I took a moment to look around, saving the image in my mind. I was with some of my very best friends, discussing what had brought us all together and what we all loved so deeply.

I didn't think I could have been happier, until I heard footsteps coming up from behind. Just as I was about to turn, a stack of papers was dropped into my lap. The top page read:

_**Places, Everyone! **_

_**By LJ Summers**_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6016009/1/ Places_Everyone

**Endgame**

I saw the same packets appear one-by-one in front of each of the rest of the girls, and turned to see the Dread Fanficker Summers herself standing behind us, arms folded over her chest and a fully satisfied grin on her face.

"There! You have the final chapter in hand, and answers to all your questions can be found inside. Happy now, ladies?" We all jumped up, smiling brightly, and placed our chapters on the ground. We began moving toward her, slowly gaining on her with each step. She took a small pace back, now aware that hugs were on the horizon, and crouched into a fighting stance to prepare for the battle that was sure to come.

E&G E&G E&G

We laughed and cried and talked all night. It was as though we had never left, and seemed like we never would. We needed nothing more than ourselves for complete and unending entertainment, and were perfectly happy with just that - well, as long as LJ brought her Macbook as well. We _would_ be anxiously awaiting part three of the trilogy, after all.

**The End**


End file.
